


First Sight

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [83]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker!Mandy, Virgin!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt (although quite altered): At his 18th birthday, Mickey is virgin and he has broke up with his boyfriend. He starts complaining because he wants to lose his virginity. His family hires Ian for have sex with Mickey. When he arrives Mickey brings him in his bedroom and shows the birthday gift received from his sister, a book of gay Kamasutra and they have sex all night. When his ex shows up at the door Ian introduces himself as the new boyfriend of Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

A small frown was slipped onto Mickey’s face as he watched his sister move around the kitchen in the small apartment that they shared together. Thanks to her he had a large cup of black coffee in front of him, and now apparently she had decided she wanted to make them pancakes as well. 

 

Mickey appreciated it all, he really did - because no matter how much they fought every single day, he knew that she wanted to make this day special for him, just as he wanted to make it special whenever it was her birthday too. 

 

It was going on two years that they had been out of the Milkovich house of horrors, and despite the fact that they weren’t quite out of the south side, it felt like it. Growing up, neither of the two siblings had ever considered getting out to be a realistic option for them. Sure, some people got out. Smart people, people who somehow found the money to go away to college. But the Milkovich’s had never seen themselves as anything but trash. 

 

However, one day, Mickey had found Mandy on the kitchen floor, bleeding so much that she was barely recognizable to anybody - and he had had enough. It had taken quite some time, but eventually, he had saved up the money and they had started renting this small two bedroom apartment together. Since then they were happy - actually happy. 

 

And today Mickey was eighteen. It felt insane to be honest. He hadn’t paid too much attention to his age before, he had had too much to deal with. But now, it was kind of… freeing. To finally be legal. It wouldn’t change too much, of course, around here nobody really cared whether you were or not, people just kind of did their thing - but to Mickey it was in fact a big deal. And Mandy knew it, which was why she was trying to make this one of the best birthdays he had ever had. 

 

“So” Mandy said, pushing a plate piled with deformed pancakes in front of her brother as she finally sat down on the other side of the kitchen island with her own breakfast. “You still sad?”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, gnawing a little bit on the inside of his bottom lip, thinking about it for a second before he finally shook his head. 

 

“Nah, I’m alright now” 

 

When Jonathan had first broken up with Mickey a week ago, he had been down of course. It had been the first real relationship that he had ever been in. Sure, Jonathan could be condescending and to be honest, he wasn’t really Mickey’s type, even looks-wise. But he guessed splitting with your first partner would always be difficult, no matter how terrible or toxic the relationship had been. 

 

They had only been together for a little over four months, though, so Mickey guessed that it could have been worse. And besides, while he wasn’t quite over it yet, he wouldn’t be crying into his pillow anytime soon, the breakup hadn’t cut quite that deep. 

 

“Good” Mandy smiled, and Mickey could immediately tell that there was something behind the action. Something he didn’t want to know about. Before he could ask; “Because I have a birthday surprise”

 

“Please tell me it’s a puppy” Mickey spoke flatly, swallowing down a bite of his pancake all the while forcing himself not to cringe at the taste - she had tried. At her brother’s meaningless plea, Mandy tilted her head to the side, the smile falling off of her lips. “Or something you can wrap” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

 

“Look… Do you remember the other week when we got drunk?” Mickey’s eyebrows traveled a little bit further up onto his forehead; he remembered it all too well. Surely they had consumed at least half a bottle of Jack each, he could barely remember anything and if she did it had to have been something big he had said. Finally, he nodded, and Mandy pulled her shoulders up a little bit in some kind of a shrug. “You complained for almost an entire hour that you wanted to lose your - “

 

“Don’t fucking finish that” Mickey cursed as soon as he made the connection. He didn’t want to talk about this. Especially not sober - and especially not with his fucking sister. This was all kinds of wrong. Mandy tilted her head to the side and of course did so anyway; 

 

“I have this friend who’s in a complete dryspell, so I figured - “

 

“No” Mickey cut her off again, shaking his head. “No, fuck no” He spoke, feeling his heart speed up with annoyance. If there was one thing he was not going to do was fuck one of Mandy’s friends - and especially not a prearranged fuck to rid him of his virginity, this was just… way too strange. “I’m not doing it, Mandy. Fucking forget it” 

 

Mickey looked down into his place of pancakes, head spinning. This might be just about the strangest thing that Mandy had ever done, sure she meant well - she always did. And okay, Mickey had been kind of going crazy over the past year, wanting to be rid of this thing that he felt somehow made him incomplete. Less than an adult. 

 

But he wasn’t so fucking desperate that he’d fuck one of Mandy’s random friends, that was just… disgusting. Weird. Not to mention the fact that it would surely be awkward as fuck. Some stranger coming into his apartment with the sole purpose of taking his virginity, that was… Mickey didn’t even have a word for it, but it wasn’t something that he felt too keen on going through with. 

 

It wasn’t because Mickey wanted his first time to be special or something, quite the other way around, actually. He’d rather it be in some alley somewhere. Maybe that made him weird, but so fucking be it. 

 

Mandy took a big gulp of her hot coffee, standing up. 

 

“Do whatever you want, but he’ll be here at eight tonight. And I’ll be staying at Luke’s so…” She trailed off for a second, giving Mickey her signature wicked smile that she knew drove him crazy in the absolute worst way. “Have fun” 

 

As the clock ticked closer and closer to eight, Mickey was perched on the old, raggy couch, beer in his hand, eyes on the black, blank television screen, mind spinning like a fucking race-car. This wasn’t right, was it? It was strange, weird. Possibly even insane. Losing his virginity to one of Mandy’s friends? It would have been less weird, hadn’t it been the first time and it had been a heat of the moment kind of thing, but that wasn’t what this was. 

 

This was all planned out, pre-meditated. 

 

Another thing that made it incredibly awkward for Mickey - were he actually to go through with this, which he honestly doubted he would - was the fact that the guy would obviously know that Mickey was a virgin, and it made him seem like such a pussy. 

 

Mickey had done a ton of things in the past - busted kneecaps, robbed stores, fired guns - so why would this one thing that - in his opinion - made him weak, actually do so? He was well aware of the fact that it didn’t make much sense, but he couldn’t help it. Alas, Mickey finally decided that he would make his decision when the guy got here. What were even the chances that he would be attracted to this clown anyway? 

 

Oh, how very wrong he had been; because when Mickey answered the door all of ten minutes later, he was standing right in front of an incredibly hot guy. Fuck Mandy for knowing him so well. 

 

Ian - as she had informed him right before she left - had to stand at least six feet tall with broad shoulders than led down to arms with the perfect amount of muscles on them. A small, friendly smile was stretched across his mouth, and a small strand of the red hair had fallen down over his forehead. Mickey had no fucking idea how exactly a strand of hair could be sexy, but fuck. 

 

They made eye contact almost immediately, and Mickey almost had to tug himself back to keep himself from drowning in those eyes. The green shade was deeper - shined more - than anything that Mickey had even seen before. 

 

Not only was this guy hot, sexy and maybe even - fuck - maybe Mickey would have to go as far as to call him beautiful, but he looked… kind. Really kind. 

 

“I’m Ian” The guy was the one to finally snap them both out of the semi-daze they had somehow ended up in when they had first laid eyes on each other. Mickey swallowed, nodding a little bit as he backed up enough that Ian could step inside the apartment. 

 

“I know. Mandy um…” He trailed off, both of them letting out small, slightly uncomfortable chuckles. “I’m Mickey”

 

“Yeah, I know” Mickey nodded for a second, not quite coming up with anything else to do. 

 

“I’m sorry, I did not ask her for this. You gotta know that” He spoke then, feeling it was very necessary to stress that. Otherwise Ian could easily assume that he was some pathetic virgin nerd who creamed in his pants whenever his sister brought one of her friends home - that was not who he was. 

 

Fuck, he still wasn’t even sure that he wanted to go through with this whole thing, no matter how hot this guy was. It was uncomfortable as fuck, unnatural to say the least. Yeah, sure if they did go through with it then in the morning Mickey would no longer be a virgin, and with Ian he couldn’t imagine his first time ending up any other way than absolutely amazing, but it was also very likely that the fuck would be awkward. Forced somehow. 

 

Maybe Mickey was worrying over nothing, but he couldn’t help how he felt. Ian nodded at his statement, the small, friendly smile still stretched across his lips as the men moved further into the apartment, ending up in the middle of the livingroom. 

 

“I didn’t think so. I’ve known Mandy for almost two years, I know how she can be” Ian assured him. “I also know she means well” Mickey let out a slight chuckle, his head moving up and down a time or two. 

 

“Yeah. Unfortunately” He spoke, gaze dropping to the floor for a second before he looked back up into the green eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “She’s been hiding you for two fucking years?” He asked then, only a little bit worried about how the question would be received. Ian just laughed, though, cheeks turning a slightly rosier shade as he quieted down. 

 

“Yeah; I was - I was just about to say the same thing” Ian’s voice shook a little bit, his nervousness peaking through as his eyes wandered over Mickey’s face for a bit before finally settling back on the blue eyes. Mickey swallowed, blinking up at the slightly younger man. 

 

This was so fucking strange. Ian was supposed to be this random guy that Mandy had set him up with to take his virginity, and instead, here they were, laughing together, flirting in a way that wasn’t necessarily sexual. 

 

The two looked at each other for another beat, desperately trying to figure out why they immediately felt so fucking drawn to one another, right off the bat. It just wasn’t normal, it wasn’t… logical. But Mickey also guessed that it was impossible for logic to play apart in the way that his stomach stirred when Ian smiled - the way his heart seemed to literally flutter. 

 

“Look…” Ian was the one to break the admiring silence. “If you don’t want to do this tonight, we don’t have to”

 

Mickey brought his right hand up to his mouth, thumbing his bottom lip, shrugging slightly, both acts a result of nervousness, not quite knowing how to act in a situation like this. 

 

“No, I… I do” He assured the other man awkwardly. “It’s just… weird, man” He spoke then, the truthful words dragging another small laugh out of Ian’s mouth.

 

“Yeah, fucking tell me about it” He agreed. “But it doesn’t have to be” They were silent for a second, and somehow the awkward tension in the air disintegrated, being replaced by another kind of tension. The best kind. Mickey swallowed, eyes blinking slowly as Ian’s tongue darted out to wet his own lips. “Can I kiss you?” 

 

The shorter man nodded, taking the one and a half step forwards needed to bring them close enough that he could place his flat palm onto Ian’s chest, letting it drift closed into a fist, taking some of the light cotton fabric with it as he leaned his head back, silently giving Ian full permission to place their lips together. 

 

It was strange - more than strange - but it wasn't awkward, it didn’t feel tense. No, as soon as Ian placed a hand on Mickey’s waist, dipping his head down to place their lips together, everything felt right. Natural. They hadn’t even been in each other’s presence for any more than ten minutes, but somehow their bodies just melted together, Mickey immediately deepening the kiss, letting Ian slide his tongue into his mouth. 

 

His hold on his t shirt tightened, pressing them even closer together, Mickey’s stomach starting to stir even more violently. This wasn’t at all what he had expected this morning. He had expected this to be awkward, strange and feel wrong. Oh, so wrong. But now he pushed every single one of those thoughts out of his brain only leaning further into this beautiful man, their lips nipping at each other’s as the kiss quickly grew more passionate. 

 

Ian slid his arm all the way around Mickey’s waist, pressing their chests together Mickey blindly pushed him, steering them towards the open bedroom door. He guessed that most people were a little bit scared their first time and in a way, maybe a part of the stirring in his gathered something to do with that, but he also could tell that he was ready. Fucking more than ready by now, and despite the fact that he didn’t know Ian, this guy was as good as any. Maybe even better. 

 

Just because Mickey hadn’t had anything up his ass before didn’t mean that he hadn’t done this before - the whole making out, shedding clothes thing - which made it a little bit easier. Had he been a complete newbie he figured that this all would have felt a fuck of a lot more awkward than it did right now. 

 

The men continued stumbling towards Mickey’s made bed, lips locked together, hands wandering over each other’s bodies as their shirts came off, their jeans with them, the pieces of fabric dressing the naked hardwood floors. 

 

By the time they were both in nothing but their boxers, Ian fell backwards onto the bed, Mickey straddling his hips, hands resting on his shoulders as the kiss kept going deeper than ever, tongues absolutely colliding time after time, lips starting to become a little bit sore in the best possible way. 

 

Ian moved his hands down to Mickey’s ass, kneading it teasingly through his boxers, pushing him down, some friction building up in-between their trapped cocks, forcing them both to swallow each other’s moans. Ian soon easily flipped them over, gaining control and Mickey accepted the act, wrapping his legs around his hips, silently asking him to grind down a little bit more. 

 

Mickey forced himself not to think about what was happening, it was strange, yes, but they had some kind of connection at least, so why the fuck did it matter if it was normal or not?

 

Mickey’s hand was placed on the back of Ian’s neck fingertips slipping into the red strands as they kept absolutely devouring each other’s mouths, seemingly never able to get enough. Soon, though, Ian pulled away, stilling his hips as he blinked down at Mickey. 

 

“How do you want this?” Mickey fought off the urge to roll his eyes and quip ‘Just fucking get on with it’ because he somehow knew that Ian just wanted to make sure that this was all okay, that he would be good with how his first time went. So instead of saying something witty, sarcastic or rude, Mickey just stared back up at Ian, his lips suddenly going very dry at the deep, beautiful green color he was met with. 

 

“Not too slow” Was all he answered with, and somehow, Ian seemed to get it. Mickey didn’t want to be treated like an invalid or some shit, but he also didn’t want to be treated like some second class prostitute who’d been fucked a hundred times - obviously. He just needed it to be normal. Good. 

 

Ian nodded down at Mickey for a second before he dipped his head down, stealing another kiss. He then pulled away and reached for his jeans on the floor, retrieving a condom and a bottle of lube that he had apparently been kind and thoughtful enough to bring. 

 

Mickey had to admit, he was becoming terrified that this may end up more than a one time thing. However, he also pushed those thoughts out of his head. For right now, this was about sex. Nothing else. It couldn’t be about anything else, not quite yet. He couldn’t go there right now. 

 

The condom was thrown to the side, and Ian held on to the bottle of lube as he made eye contact with Mickey again. 

 

“You’re sure?” Had Mickey been in any other physical position than on his back, he probably would have tilted his head in slight annoyance. However, as it was, he just knitted his eyebrows slightly together for a second and then nodded. 

 

“Fucking yes, man” He assured Ian, his eyes traveling over the man. His perfectly tones muscles, the flawless skin that almost looked to shine in the dim light of his bedroom. That one strand of hair that was still hanging over his forehead. 

 

“Alright” Ian’s voice was little more than a sigh, and he dipped down for one more, searing kiss before he eased down the bed a little bit, tugging Mickey’s boxers with him as he went. Mickey sighed in relief as his erection was freed, the slight pain of the restraining fabric gone. 

 

Once the boxers had joined the rest of their clothes on the floor, Ian wasted no time wrapping a strong hand around the base of Mickey’s cock, giving it a few good tugs before licking a thick stripe all alone the underside of the length. 

 

Mickey was completely unable to do anything but lean his head far back into the pillow, eyes falling closed as he enjoyed Ian’s touch. It wasn’t the first time that he had been touched by another person, and he wasn’t sure whether it was the anticipation of what was coming, or the fact that Ian was just about the hottest man he had ever laid eyes on, but this felt better than anything else he had ever experienced. 

 

Soon, Ian finally gave in, wrapping his lips all the way around Mickey’s cock, the salty taste of precome coating his tongue as he moved his head up and down a few times, eyes closing as he pleasured the older man, feeling the secure, wonderful weight of his cock on his tongue. 

 

Small sounds somewhere in-between moans and groans fell from Mickey’s tongue, his head buzzing, his blood coursing through his veins at a high speed. Ian was way too fucking good at that. In fact, Mickey was so fucking lost in the wonderful blowjob he was receiving that he almost jumped of surprise when Ian’s slicked up finger was placed against his puckered rim. 

 

Ian noticed his body tense up a little bit, so he pulled off, looking up at him. 

 

“You still okay?” Mickey didn’t bother opening his eyes and instead he just hummed, lifting his hips ever so slightly, assuring Ian that he was so much more than okay. Thankfully, Ian took the hint and lowered his mouth back down onto Mickey’s cock, continuing to blow him as he carefully worked a finger into him, making sure not to hurt him. 

 

Ian made sure not to go too crazy with his mouth since the goal wasn’t to make Mickey come just get. So instead of hollowing his cheeks and slurping like he would have had it been, he just continued to bob his head at a medium pace, steadily moving his finger in and out of Mickey. 

 

Mickey’s tongue darted out to wet his own lips, hand fisting the sheets next to him as he started moving his hips upwards a little bit, meeting Ian’s perfect movements, silently begging for more. Ian took the hint, and continued sucking at Mickey’s cock as he slowly worked a second finger into his ass, starting to scissor them a little bit, making sure that the older man would be good and ready to take his cock later. 

 

He could feel Mickey’s inner walls clench around his digits, and his head almost started spinning at how fucking good that felt alone. He was lucky that he had his lips stretched around his cock, otherwise some filthy words would surely be pouring out of his mouth right about now. 

 

Mickey’s eyes were still clenched closed, teeth digging into his bottom lip, his entire body throbbing in pleasure and anticipation. Ian continued sucking him off, his long, perfect fingers preparing him. Finally, though, he had to shut it down. He wanted this to happen, and he wanted this to happen now.

 

“I’m good” At the words, Ian pulled off of his cock, licking his lips free of saliva and precome as he blinked up at Mickey, their eyes connecting. 

 

“Yeah?” Mickey just nodded yes, and Ian gave his cock one last lick before he eased his finger out of him, easing himself up the bed again. Mickey spread his legs a little bit further so that Ian could rest his hips in between them, the thin cotton fabric still separating them. 

 

Their eyes stayed connected for a second before Ian finally gave into his urge, dipping down to slot their lips together in another perfect kiss. Mickey let his eyes fall closed again, bringing his hand up to the back of the younger man’s neck, enjoying the perfect feeling of their tongues sliding over each other. 

 

When they pulled apart, Ian had the urge to ask Mickey if he really, truly wanted to go through with this right now, but he was more than aware of what answer he’d get, so he stayed away from it and instead straightened up a little bit, easing his boxers off of himself, letting them join the pile of clothes that was already on the floor. 

 

Mickey’s eyes focused on his cock as it was freed, mouth drying out at how fucking beautiful it was. Long and thick and pink, a steady dribble of precome rolling down the shaft. His mouth was watering - which he was pretty sure wasn’t actually supposed to be a thing. 

 

Ian expertly ripped the condom open with his teeth, rolling the rubber onto his cock, slicking it up with some lube before he laid back down on top of Mickey, a hand safely resting on his hip, eyes locked on each other’s as he finally gave into his urge. 

 

“You’re still sure, right?” Mickey responded by tugging him down for another kiss, their lips locking together, his legs easily wrapping around the taller man’s torso. 

 

With that confirmation, Ian started pushing his hips forwards, the tip of his cock just barely breaching Mickey’s entrance. He continued going slow, making sure that this didn’t hurt any more than it had to. A small wince of pain escaped Mickey’s lips as the head entered, but Ian just swallowed the sound, deepening the kiss further, hoping that it would distract him from the pain a little bit. 

 

Mickey’s hand clenched into a fist, bringing some of the red hair with it as Ian continued pushing, entering the shorter man inch by inch before finally, he bottomed out.

 

Both men stilled, the kiss stopping although their lips weren’t pulled apart. The room was completely still and silent except for the sound of their heavy breathing as they struggled to get used to being connected like this. 

 

Mickey throbbed and thrummed around Ian’s cock, his tight, perfect ass clenching and unclenching, making his entire head spin in pleasure. 

 

Mickey was more than aware of the pain that came with Ian’s cock stretching him out, but somehow it was almost completely lost, blended in with Ian’s sweet kisses, and the way his thumb was rubbing smooth, soft, reassuring circles on the skin stretched over his hip. 

 

“You okay to keep going?” Ian asked softly, his breath fanning over Mickey’s tongue. Mickey was too lost to do anything but nod - fuck yes, he was okay to keep going. So much better than okay. 

 

Ian pulled out, making sure to be gentle still, then he rolled back in with a little bit more power behind the movement, capturing Mickey’s lips in another searing kiss as he did. 

 

Mickey’s hand was still clenched into a fist, tugging at Ian’s hair, legs tightly wrapped around his waist as Ian continued rolling his hips at a pace that was nothing short of perfect. With every single thrust, the pain traveled further and further away, and soon, there was nothing left but pure, unadulterated pleasure. 

 

Ian somehow managed to hit the exact right spot almost every single time. That one spot inside of Mickey than made his toes curl, legs tighten and moans spill out of his mouth.

 

Ian swallowed all of the sounds, head still spinning at how fucking right it felt to kiss this man. How despite the fact that it hadn’t been more than an hour since they had first laid eyes on each other, it felt as if they had been them for almost their entire lives. 

 

“Close” Mickey soon breathed into Ian’s mouth, and Ian hummed as a way to tell him that he was almost there as well. He used his right hand to grab Mickey’s cock in a soft but secure grip, giving it a few good tugs, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather some of the precome, making it slicker as he rolled his hips little bit faster, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. 

 

Soon enough, they both came simultaneously, arms tightly wrapped around each other’s, loud moans muffled by sweaty skin as they tumbled through the sheets. 

 

What woke Mickey up the next morning was a loud knock on the front door. He had almost forgotten about last night - it seemed like some kind of a dream. But judging by the slight pain in his ass and the arm tightly wrapped around his waist, he’d put his money on that it hadn’t been. 

 

Mickey’s legs were tangled together with Ian’s, the younger man’s breath fanning the back of his neck as they spooned, bodies tightly pressed together. The truth was that he had no idea what would happen when Ian woke up, so he would have loved to enjoy this moment for a while longer. 

 

However - the knocking had turned to punching and Mickey had no choice but to carefully ease himself out of the safe arms that held him so tightly, and go answer the door. 

 

“Jonathan” Mickey stated, confused as ever. His ex boyfriend was standing outside of the door, large, dark circles under his eyes, shoulders slumped forwards.

 

Maybe it should have hurt Mickey to see him that way, but somehow, it didn’t. They had been over for a long time, even before they had officially broken up. And truthfully, the guy showing up at Mickey’s place like this - unannounced on a saturday morning was nothing but a burden right now. 

 

“Yeah, Mick. I - I’m sorry, alright? I messed up. I messed up so fucking bad by dumping you and I know that. But please - please give me another chance? I know what I had now and I just threw it away” Jonathan spoke on the verge of tears. Mickey fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

“Look, I’m over it. Alright? I don’t want you anymore” Mickey spoke truthfully. Jonathan seemed more taken aback than ever as he swallowed, frowning. 

 

“Please, Mickey. Please forgive me” Mickey opened his mouth to repeat his previous statements, but before he could, a strong arm wrapped around his neck, a pair of lips being placed against the skin behind his ear. 

 

“Are you ever coming back to bed, baby? I miss you” Ian murmured, obviously making sure that it was loud enough for Jonathan to hear. Mickey had never been so into somebody before. He fought his grin, and Ian lifted his head, looking at the guy outside of the door, brown eyes completely baffled. “Oh, hey” The redhead spoke, pretending as if he had just spotted him. A strong urge to snort welled up inside of Mickey but thankfully he forced it down. “I’m Ian. Mickey’s boyfriend” 

 

Mickey’s eyes fell closed for a moment, letting himself drink in the sound. It sounded so fucking perfect. Ian. Mickey’s boyfriend. It fucking sounded so much better than perfect. 

 

“I… You… I gotta go” With the confused, half words, Jonathan backed away from the door, getting out of the building. Mickey finally let himself snort, stepping forwards to pull the door closed as Ian let his arm fall down to his side, letting go of the shorter man. 

 

When Mickey turned back to Ian, a slight tinge of awkwardness was filling the air, their eyes connecting but neither of them quite knowing how to act around each other just yet. 

 

“You um… sounded like you needed some help” Ian explained, and Mickey could do nothing but nod. 

 

“Yeah, I did. Thanks” He nodded. “And um… that sounded good” Mickey couldn’t help but admit, heart pumping in anticipation as he waited for Ian’s answer. Ian’s tongue darted out to wet his own lips, a small smile appearing on his face as the air seemed to loosen up a little bit. 

 

“Yeah” He agreed. “So um… You’d agree to that?” Ian’s voice was shaking somehow, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Mickey let his face mirror Ian’s smile, nodding as he stepped closer, Ian’s hands easily falling onto his hips as their bare chests lightly nudged against each other. 

 

“Being your boyfriend? Yeah” Mickey spoke. Ian pulled him even closer, eyes somehow sparkling, happiness dancing inside of the green orbs. 

 

“Will you let me take you out? On a date?” He asked then. The shorter man was quiet for a beat or two. Dates had never really been his thing, but then again, he had a feeling that he’d enjoy just about anything as long as it was with Ian. 

 

“Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted.


End file.
